Protect
by Ninjazzz
Summary: Zen and company are riding along when they're ambushed. They had just admitted their feelings a few days ago. They just got eachother back and now one might be lost. Read to find out what happens, cute little one shot with a bit of drama and suspense. Please review


He sat outside the room. The seconds that passed by felt like years to the young prince as his nerves went into overdrive with worry. His forehead rested on his folded hands, though only for a couple seconds as he got up to start pacing again.

"How did this happen?"

We have been traveling for a couple hours.

"Let's stop here for a little while. We won't get back to Wistal until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Let's find an inn for the night."

"Sounds good."

Obi books us a couple rooms for the night and after dinner we all head to bed. Well, sort of... Obi is out being Obi (Drinking), Mitsuhide is standing watch, and I don't know what Shirayuki and Kiki are doing. I yawn and stretch out on the bed, finding myself settle into a comfortable, needed sleep.

I awaken from a nightmare to the sound of branches tapping on the window from the harsh wind and rain. I get up and walk to the window to inspect outside. The sky holds no stars and the clouds, even with how dark it is outside makes it feel as though as bad as the storm is now, the real storm has yet to come.

'I've got a bad feeling.'

"Something wrong master?"

"It's nothing Obi. Just seems like the storm isn't as bad as what it will be yet."

"Why don't you get some more sleep master? There's still a few more hours before morning."

"Right. Make sure you get some rest too Obi." I lie down and notice Obi is already sleeping…' how does he do it?'

They lie in the shadows as the five of them rode in on four horses.

"Think we'll get enough from them?"

"Look at them. They must be nobles we'll be rich after this one."

"Looks like they've got a couple guards. That blonde bomb has a sword."

"Look at the one with the hood though. We might be able to get her and they'll have to pay us if they want her back."

"Quiet. I say we hit them when they leave. We'll target the pretty boy and the girl first."

"Right boss."

'I should have paid more attention. I should have listened to my instincts.'

They walk up behind him as he paces in front of the door, slapping him on his back causing him to lose balance mid-step and stumble forward.

"What was that for?!"

"You need to work off this stress. Staying here worrying won't do any good. Go spar with Mitsuhide."

I wake the next morning and it looks like the rain has stopped though the sky is still grim.

"Let's head out. I want to make it back to Wistal before it starts to rain again."

We start to ride, we just have to ride through the woods and we can be there in a few hours. We stop to give the horses a break, letting them drink from a nearby stream. Clouds start to roll in over head. The bushes rustle and suddenly we're ambushed….

A girl lies on the table, a tube going into her arm to provide blood and two doctors working on stitching up her sliced organs. Her breathing ragged, as her abdomen is covered in blood.

"We're almost done. Ryuu-kun I need you to make something to help stop the pain."

"Right." He said in his usual tone but you could tell he was worried. 'We've been at this for over an hour, just what happened out there?'

They jump from the bushes, a couple from the trees. We are outnumbered. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Shirayuki look afraid. It's a look that I never wanted to see on her again, I haven't seen her this afraid since Raj.

"Give us your money."

I kick two men closest to me. "You're all just a bunch of thieves and punks who believe that if they bully people they'll get what they want."

"Don't say we didn't warn you." They start attacking, various weapons drawn. I stay close to Shirayuki knowing that she won't be able to protect herself should one of these thugs target her. It seems as though Obi noticed too and stayed close so as to protect her other side. I swing my sword to block two men as they move to strike me.

"ZEN!"

"Look out!" I hadn't time to notice what they were yelling about. I quickly push back the other two, cutting them with my sword, only to realize I was too late.

"Shirayuki!" She stands in front of me, her back facing me; sword piercing her abdomen. I feel my blood freeze as my anger takes over.

I notice one thug sneak up on master whilst he is busy with two others.

"Look out!" I attempt to stop the assailant only for mistress to throw herself in the way of the oncoming strike.

"No." My blood freezes but the mistress stays standing. I see master finally turn around from the corner of my eyes, though I'm more focused on taking down these bastards fast. Miss Kiki and Mister Mitsuhide seem to have realized what happened as well as they're both fighting more wildly, moving faster as they move closer to master and mistress…

"Shirayuki!" She stands in front of me, back facing me; sword piercing her abdomen. I feel my blood freeze as I quickly go to her. Slowly her legs give out and she starts to fall.

"Shirayuki…" Hold her in my arms and she takes my hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank god you're okay." Her eyes start to close, her blood seeps into my clothes and through my fingers. It spreads on the ground and I know… I know….'She'll die soon.' I feel my panic start to be replaced with my rage. I carefully lower Shirayuki and face the thugs, my fist clenching my sword tight with rage.

"You made a mistake. You hurt someone I care about, You are all going to pay."

I can see Mitsuhide come up quickly to my unguarded side. "Kiki. Watch over Shirayuki, this won't take long."

"Right." I can tell she wants to fight but she knows taking care of Shirayuki is more important.

Zen strikes and I parry. His head isn't in this as our practice swords clash, too distracted. I think either Obi or Kiki is better suited for this right now. No, just like back then with Atori, I'm the one he needs. I know how he reacts to things like this and how to snap him out of it.

"You're moves are predictable."

"Shut up!" he swings again and I tap his open side

"You're worried about her. But there's nothing you could have done. It's Shirayuki, we all know that when she sets her mind about something there's no stopping her."

"I should have been faster. I should have been better."

"You were outnumbered."

"But not outmatched." 'Sigh, of course he's being stubborn. It'll be difficult to get him to listen to reason.'

"The guy was going for your back."

"I know that!" he strikes and I deflect. 'He won't listen. If I can just wear him out a bit he might start listening. No it's not just about listening, it's about accepting what he needs to hear.'

"Come on Zen. You can do better then that."

"Shut up!" He starts attacking wildly, his strikes hold the weight of his anger, guilt and fear.

"You were busy with two guys when the third snuck up on you Zen." I tell him as he starts to wear down. "You couldn't have known he was there. You couldn't have stopped what happened. Shirayuki knew what she was doing."

'She knew what she was doing… She knew what would happen to her… Zen… You know this.'

"I know!"

"Shirayuki cares about you. It was her decision to protect you. We both know that there would be no stopping her. Just like there's no stopping you when it comes to protecting her." He hesitates and I note the wince in his features as my words hit him. I lower my wooden sword.

"You both are always jumping in and doing things for each other. But Shirayuki won't want to see you beat yourself up over this." By now his head is lowered and his shoulders shake with acceptance.

"I know." His voice comes out soft with sad acceptance "I don't know what to do."

"Give yourself a minute to clear your head. Take a breath. Then we'll go and see her."

"Kiki. Watch over Shirayuki, this won't take long."

"Right." I want to fight and get back at the bastards that hurt Shirayuki like this, but I know Zen will more then punish them enough. Besides, I have to try to stop the bleeding. I press my hand over her abdomen to try and stop the bleeding. 'There's so much blood. There's no way she'll live much longer like this.'

"Zen, hurry it up. I don't know how long she has." But just as I finish my sentence Zen is there looking worried at the dying pale girl. My dying friend, the woman he loves. I pull my cloak around her as Obi gets the horse.

"Zen get on. We'll hand her to you."

Reluctantly he does as I tell him and Mitsuhide helps me get Shirayuki situated on the horse. Zen wraps his arms around her to keep her from falling off. "Go. We'll be right behind you."

He nods and takes off, the three of us following him.

"Looks like Shirayuki will be okay. Ryuu why don't you go tell prince Zen that Shirayuki will be fine with a little rest."

"Okay." I say as I walk away, 'I'm so glad that she'll be okay.'

"Prince Zen!" I call him upon not finding him by the door. I walk to the window and see him walking with Mitsuhide. "Prince Zen! Good news!" "Hang on. We'll be right up." I see him run and jump into the tree as he climbs up and lands on the floor next to me.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be alright if she gets plenty of rest."

"Where is she?"

"I…" I see the look on his face and I can't tell him that I don't know if he should see her yet.

"You should wait for the chief to call you in. She's applying the bandages so I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in there right now." 'You don't want to go in before she's done cleaning up all the blood.'

"Right."

I carefully wrap Shirayuki's injury in bandages before quickly cleaning everything up. Knowing prince Zen he'll want to see her but he doesn't need to see all this.

"Alright, you can see Shirayuki now your highness. She'll be fine as long as she gets plenty of rest and she'll probably be out for the next several hours."

"Thank you."

He walks into the room and I give him some privacy.

"What exactly happened that Shirayuki ended up like that?" I ask the other three

"We were ambushed. Someone tried to attack Zen's back while he was busy with two of them."

"And that reckless idiot jumped into it…. Sigh that girl… she's so reckless." I allow my thoughts to drift to Zen barging into the pharmacy with a bleeding Shirayuki in his arms.

I sit by her bedside. Starring at her pale face, and I can't help but feel guilty as the image of a sword impaling her flashes in my eyes. "I'll stay with you until you wake up." I whisper. I pull the covers over her a little more after feeling the coldness of her skin.

"You're so pale, and so cold. You're reckless you know that? But you wouldn't be you if you weren't, and I love you for you." My voice is barely a whisper, and I'm not sure if she can hear me. Hopefully not, it would be embarrassing if she did. I hold her hand and wait.

I see it and I know I'm the first to notice. One thug is going for Zen's back while he's busy.

"Zen!" But I can still see him struggle with the other two thugs. 'It's no use. He won't notice in time.' The thug is within striking distance and I run to protect Zen. 'I know I'll get hit. But I don't care as long as Zen's okay.' I feel the sword pierce my flesh, my blood flowing out of the wound. 'I made it just in time. He'll be mad at me for this later. But I think for once I can be alright with that.' I can no longer stand as my legs give out. I can feel someone catch me. 'Zen.'

"Thank god, you're okay." I feel so tired as I close my eyes.

"You made a mistake. You hurt someone I care about, You are all going to pay." I can hear Zen's voice, it's so full of anger and I wish I had the strength to speak so he'll fight with a clear head. 'Don't let anything happen to him. Please…'

"Kiki. Watch over Shirayuki, this won't take long." I feel Kiki apply pressure to my wound and it hurts.

"Kiki?" I can barely talk, my voice is no more then a hoarse whisper. "Zen… is he…"

"Don't talk. You need your strength. Zen will take care of everything. Don't you worry about that." Her voice holds the same kindness with a hint of fear. I nod and before I finally succumb to the pain I hear her shout for Zen. 'Please don't let anything have happened.'

My eyes open, there's a white ceiling, the scent of herbs hits me and I know I'm in the pharmacy. I turn my head and find Zen sleeping soundly in the chair next to the bed. His head was at an angle that was bound to hurt when he woke up. Seeing the circles under his eyes I know how worried I must have made him, and I seriously debate on waking him up when Obi walks into the room.

"I see your up mistress. I'll wake up master." I grab his hand and shake my head no.

"Can you lie him down so his neck won't hurt when he wakes up?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure master would rather know you're awake." He says as he does what I asked. I cough, my throat dry.

"I'll get you some water mistress." He helps me up so I can drink.

"Thank you. Zen hasn't slept much has he?"

"He's been by your side since we got back. I really should go get the head pharmacist so at least she knows your awake."

"Alright. But please don't wake Zen."

"Alright miss."

He quickly goes and I look over at Zen who is still asleep. 'He must be so tired, I must have really worried him.'

"How do you feel Shirayuki?"

"I feel fine. A little sore but I kind of expected that."

"If you want I can get you some medicine to take the pain away."

"That's fine. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Alright. I'll give you something in a little while so you don't get an infection and change your bandages. Want me to wake up his highness for you?"

"No. Please don't. He needs some sleep after how much I worried him."

"Alright. I'm ordering you to get some rest. You're not to be moving around until I say you're clear. In the mean time you must be hungry so I'll get you something to eat. Make sure you get some rest."

Chief leaves and the others come back in, I guess Obi told them.

"Kiki. Mitsuhide." I quickly cover my lips with my finger before pointing to Zen.

"Yeah let's allow him to sleep." Kiki says

"Zen will be upset if we don't let him know though."

"Master will probably get jealous that we found out first."

"I'm going to wake him up."

"I'll do it. You two wait outside. You know how Zen will react to seeing you two alone with her."

Neither of them can leave the room fast enough.

"Zen. Wake up. Zen." Kiki wakes me up and I notice that I'm lying on a nearby bed.

"Morning sleepy head. I thought I should wake you so you can find out some good news." 'The only good news is if Shirayuki is okay.'

"I thought you would like to see who just woke up." My eyes widen and I quickly get up.

"Shirayuki!"

"Zen." She's sitting up on the bed a smile on her face.

"How do you feel? Any pain?"

"I'm alright." I feel her hand on mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"When did you?"

"She woke up shortly before I woke you up. I let the chief see her before I woke you up so only a couple minutes."

I know Kiki only said that so Zen wouldn't get jealous and I mouth the words 'thank you' to which she smiles.

"Are you sure that there isn't any pain?"

"I'm alright Zen. It doesn't hurt that bad." I quickly notice my slip

"Kiki will you ask the chief for something for Shirayuki please?"

"Of course."

"Zen it's fine. I barely notice it."

"It's not fine!" I squeeze his hand

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I promise I'm okay." His head lowers, wisps of his hair barely touching my shoulder. I lean forward and wrap my hands around his head.

"Please. Don't do something like that again. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"And I can't stand the thought of losing you either Zen."

"I love you Shirayuki. I need you by my side. When I saw… I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared." He lifts his head as I start to cough.

"Shirayuki." "I'm fine. My throat is dry, that's all." He immediately grabs the glass and refills it with water for me to drink.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I nod giving him a smile.

Zen continues doting on me for the next week and it shows how worried he is.

"Alright Shirayuki. You can start to walk around but take it slow." The chief orders

"Right." Though inside I can't wait to get up and move around.

"Sigh… Y…" "Don't worry, I'll look after her." He smiles and I smile back. The chief goes back to work telling us to call if we need her

"Now be careful getting up. You're still injured." He says as he helps me slowly stand.

"Thanks Zen." I smile as I straighten only to slightly wince from how stiff I am.

"Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a little stiff from not moving much."

"Lean on me, put your weight on me. Don't give me that look, come here." He slips under my arm, holding onto my side as I hold onto his shoulder. "I got you, so just lean on me for a while." I smile at Zen and he smiles back. I go to take a step and I feel his grip becoming more firm yet he's still careful not to hurt me. As I take another step I clutch my side as a shooting pain causes me to lose my balance and start to fall. But I don't fall because Zen has me in his arms, placing me down on a chair to sit.

"Don't push yourself. You're still injured."

"I'm alright."

"I'll get Ryuu to make you some medicine." He quickly goes and comes back with Ryuu a couple minutes later. We decided to wait a bit more before I start to get up again. Meanwhile Zen and I enjoy the time together.

"Shirayuki." He cups my cheek "Onegai. I can't take seeing you hurt. When I saw that you took the sword, when I thought I lost you… it felt like I couldn't breathe. Shirayuki, you mean so much to me. I always want you by my side and I can't imagine my life without you. Watashi wa anata o aiseru, Shirayuki."

Zen leans in and kisses me, I lean into it and kiss back.

"Zen, I want to be by your side too. I love being able to be with you."

"You do?"

"Hai. I've always admired you Zen, ever since we first met."

"I've always admired how you don't let anyone deter you from what you want to do; and how you never back down."

"I admire how you always go after what you want. How your so kind." We enjoy talking for several more minutes, maybe a hour or so I don't really know.

~A month later~

Zen and I are walking along the castle before we hop onto the horse, I lean into Zen's chest as we ride.

"Hey Kiki, Mitsuhide." I call as we approach the beach

"Hey Zen, Shirayuki." Kiki greets, "Hey guys." Mitsuhide waves with a smile

"Where's Obi?" I ask

"I'm right here mistress." Obi says swinging from a tree. I jump at the sound of him coming from behind us. "How do you do that?" I ask laughing.

"What hang upside down? It's easy." He says as he flips down. We all enjoy the beach and swim, Zen watches me like a hawk of course. The sun is starting to go down and I feel a chill in the air.

"Here." Zen says covering me with a beach blanket. "Don't want you to get sick."

"Zen your hair is still wet." I say grabbing the towel from around his neck and drying off his hair.

"Shirayuki, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Zen?"

He gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring. "Will you marry me?" He asks

"Hai." I breathe as he slips the ring onto my finger before we kiss in the glow of the fading sun.

AN: Shout out to Kamui Senketsu she's awesome you have got to read her stories or I'll get Melia over here. Lol. Merry Christmas to you guys, hope you enjoyed this little fluff of a one shot. I started this back in like September I think and I just didn't know how to end it till now. There's still other things I could have done but I'm pleased with the end result. Merry Christmas/ Hanukah / Kwanza and everything else that I don't remember.


End file.
